Makes the hawk a dove
by xQueenxElsax
Summary: Themiscyra has a new champion of the amazons and it s time for Princess Diana to come back to Man s world. She s definitely going to find some new friends...and enemies. Rating M for future chapters. A new begining for the Justice League.
1. Chapter 1

**Make****s the hawk a dove**

**Hello everyone! Well, I´ve been reading**** some fics and this my first attempt of a comic-based fic, of any kind. I´ve always been a big WW fan (of those that will draw and make stories as a child) so here I´m giving this a try (I have written lots of fics before, all movie-based, and ended up deleting most of them, but those where about Harry Potter, Mamma Mia and The Count of MonteCristo, your opinion on whose I´ll be delighted to hear if you´re interested in reading them). Therefore I plead you to forgive any mistake I could make and I will be grateful if you point them out and to hear your opinion.**

**The idea is making WW the main character, but I want to include the League of Justice and a pairing. Which one? I´m hearing your opinions on that one.**

**This starts after, in the 2009 movie, Hyppolita tells Diana she´s allowed to come back.**

**And also, I´m a spanish-speaker. I´m sorry if my english sucks…**

**Enjoy the read and hope to hear from you soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own any DC characters and this is not an actual DC plot. DC rocks :P**

**Chapter ****one: Suddenly I see**

"_Are you sure about this, mother? You…"_

_Raising her hand__ to stop her daughter, Hyppolita smiled softly._

"_My darling Diana, losing you is not a thought that pleases me, but I know I can´t banish you from the wishes of your heart. You are my daughter but no my possession and as a mother I know staying here won´t make you happy… anymore"_

_Sighing, Diana looked down._

"_That doesn´t mean I don´t love you and my sisters anymore"_

_Sitting next to her, the queen hugged her daughter "I´m fully aware of that"_

"_So are you serious?" Diana asked with light in her eyes "Am I allowed to leave and come back?"_

"_You very well are__, my dear. You are the champion of the amazons and I´m sure we can´t have a better Ambassador"_

_She stood and bowed._

"_I will honor your trust mother and all the amazons I represent"_

_Hyppolita smiled and nodded._

"_But yet… I´m scared"_

"_Scared? Diana, I thought you…"_

"_I´m scared mother because I don´t want to get hurt and hurt you thus. I know what men have done to you before"_

"_Yes, you do. But unlike most of us, isolating in Themyscira hasn´t been your choice, but a circumstance. So it´s time for you to make that choice"_

"_Even if that choice takes me back… out there?"_

"_Yes, even then"_

"_It means a lot to me. They need someone. They need help"_

"_I trust you´re going to be wise"_

"_You taught me well"_

"_But" the queen continued, handing her the outfit "You must promise to visit often"_

_To visit often__. I will indeed miss you all_. Diana mumbled to herself as she recalled her conversation with her mother whilst piloting the invisible plane. Everything had happened in a blur. Quite quick she had packed, ready to leave Themyscira and explore a whole new world. Because since coming back, Steven Trevor never vanished from her mind –or his touch from her skin-, and neither did that kiss he gave her. She had to pursue it. It awakened something inside of her she didn´t know was there, but knew better that to drop off. And his reaction when seeing her again without any previous notice would be… priceless.

The warrior princess wanted a new adventure. She wanted to feel like a woman, all in all.

Knowing he was going to like seeing her again didn´t make Diana any less nervous.

And lost in her thoughts, the princess of the amazons arrived to man´s world once more. Not to fight. Not to fly back to Themyscira so soon. But in a mission of peace.

But after a man.

She snorted.

"A man I still don´t know if I can… fully trust"

Wearing her suit under the purple dress Steve himself bought for her the last time she was around, the princess grinned to herself, as she saw the very same secretary that had once asked him to rescue her pen giving her a wary look of distrust –one of those women usually throw on whom they consider a more beautiful menace when around a man, and our princess certainly was- and walked into his office to warn him about "his new friend´s arrival". This caused him to walk out confused and stare at her in awe.

He was unable to believe it was real, and the gorgeous image made him think of that _law of attraction _his little sister had so non stopably talked about. He had asked the universe and he had been hear, because in front of his eyes was his beautiful brunette.

"Hello" he mumbled, shaking his head to make sure he wasn´t dreaming and smirked seductively, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Oh, hey Steven" she smiled back, standing up.

"I´m glad to see you again, angel"

She rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to get used to be called names like that?"

"Oh yes, you do"

"All the time?"

"Positive"

"If you say so" she sighed resigned.

He kissed her hand "I´m sure you can concede me lunch"

"Oh, aren´t we eager?" she laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, two months you have been away, I… wasn´t sure I would ever see you again. Eager I am"

"Yet, here I am. Patience is a virtue, Steven"

"Did the gods teach you that?"

"No" she frowned, feeling the mockery in his voice "My mother did. To wait for the right moment to strike, is our number one rule when fighting"

"Oh, my dearest amazon queen"

"Stop using that tone, Steven, I don´t like it"

"I´m sorry, I just didn´t start with the right foot with her"

"And with me neither"

"I think I did"

"Talking about my boobs? I don´t think so. And you called me crazy amazonian dragon"

"You slap fucking hard woman"

"You attacked me"

"I didn´t. I kissed you. Like this" he whispered, leaning close to cover her lips with his and pulling her close with his arms. Feeling the same warm sensation running through her body she responded, pulling him even closer.

They broke apart when his secretary walked to then and cleared her throat loudly. Diana looked down blushing and he looked up angered, still keeping an arm around her shoulder.

"What is it, Donna?"

"Are you going out, captain?"

"Yes, I am. I´ll just go get my jacket" he responded, walking away.

When he was gone, the blonde eyed the amazon up and down.

"Hey, sister. That's a beautiful name. My little sister´s name is Donna too" she smiled.

"I am not your sister" she hissed, sticking up her nose and walked away clicking her heels on the wooden floor.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked, coming back.

"Yes. I guess. I just have a question"

"Shoot"

"I don´t want to shoot you"

He rolled his yes

"Means ask"

"What does _fucking_ mean?"

Looking at her, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Nothing"

With a lop-sided smile, she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, something"

"Then tell me"

"Something I hope we´ll soon do"

"Be more specific" she demanded, tilting her head to the side.

"Can I kiss you again first?"

She giggled and kissed his cheek "Yes, it was a nice kiss"

Calling for a cab, they went to a nearby italian restaurant to sit down on a quiet corner by the window.

"I never tried any of this stuff"

"You never tried pasta? Princess, you gotta be kidding me"

"Uh, whatever that means… No?"

"Then, we´re having lasagna. And some wine"

The man took their order and left.

"Wow. That is strange indeed- You´re missing the best half of the world"

"Are you going to make fun of everything I do not know?"

"Nope. Sorry"

"Good"

"So how are you? What brings you here?" he asked, taking her hand over the table.

Unaccustomed to those gestures, her first impulse was to take her hand away, and noticing this, he held it more firmly.

"I won ´t harm you, Diana. I won´t"

Looking down, she shook her head and replied softly "I can´t be sure of that"

"Okay, okay. A chance to prove it is better than nothing. I did miss you" he sighed.

"I missed you too"

"Coming from you, I´m flattered"

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"I mean… then you do care about me"

"Yes, I do" she confessed, as a waitress brought their food "I really do"

Then, she released her hand and for a few minutes, they both eat in silence.

"This is so… good" she moaned in delight.

"I know"

"So what is that other best half of the world I´m missing? Will you show me?"

"I will be delighted to, but patience is a virtue, angel"

"Touché" she exclaimed, showing her palms in rendition.

"So, you still didn´t tell… what brings you here? Not another war god I hope"

"No" she giggled, blushing slightly but soon won her composure again "Not really"

"Then?"

"It´s fine if… we talk about something else?" She asked, not wanting to admit the main reason was him.

Disappointed at what he thought lack of trust, he nodded "If that is what you want"

"Would you please help me?"

"Help you?" he looked up as she nodded "Wow. Wonder woman needs a man´s help"

"Wonder woman?" she smirked amused.

"It suits you"

She blushed and smiled.

"It sounds good"

"So what kind of help do you need, angel?"

"There is so much I still have to learn" She started, putting her fork down "I´ll need somewhere to live and… How do you call it? Money"

He crossed his arms.

"You need a job"

"Seriously? A job?" she frowned in surprise as he nodded.

"For someone with your body, fashion world is going to be an easy open road, you might even get to be Miss Universe, but I don´t know if…"

"My body?" she repeated, looking down at herself

"Forget it" he rolled his eyes "Not your thing"

"If you say so"

"But Donna, my secretary is leaving next week. Moving to another town"

"Oh… I´m sorry" she said confused by the change of subject, not getting his point.

"What I mean is: you can take her place. She´ll teach you what you need to know before she leaves"

"Thank you, so so much"

"You´re welcome, angel" the air force pilot smiled "Meanwhile, you stay at my place"

"That… sounds good"

"It certainly does"

"Do you think I really can do it?"

"Yes, I´m sure you can"

"I don´t think she likes me" Diana said reluctantly.

"Are you nuts? She´s gonna love you"

"No, no, no. I might be naïve but I can see jealousy when it shows so bold"

"Jealous? Next to you honey, she doesn´t stand a chance"

**Two years**** later…**

Clark Kent was leaving the Daily Planet for the day. He was exhausted and hoped her Superman duties would allow him some hours of rest after a busy night that had him with an already 37 hours of lack of sleep.

"Bye Smallville" Lois shouted from her desk "Don´t forget that interview Perry assigned you today"

_Oh, yes. Great._ He rolled his eyes "I won´t. Who is it?"

"Themyscira Chemicals CEO"

"What´s his name?"

"It´s a she" Lois grinned.

"And how did it land in my hands?" he raised an eyebrow "Usually you like to do this women-on-top interviews. Am I wrong?"

"No, you´re not. I´m certainly taking wonder woman´s when we get one"

"Doesn´t ring a bell"

"That´s because you´re a farm guy, Smallville"

He shrugged "Maybe"

"Maybe" she laughed "Good bye"

"Bye Lois, see you tomorrow" Clark retorted "See you soon" he mumbled to himself, knowing she had a dinner arranged with Superman later that night.

He had been dating Lois for six months and still didn´t think of revealing his true identity to her. It would be too dangerous and he felt compelled to protect his girlfriend. That… and the fact he knew she didn´t like Clark Kent that much. It wasn´t encouraging.

"_I don´t remember how did we actually become involved_" Clark mumbled to himself, so distracted he didn´t notice the woman coming in the opposite direction.

"I´m sorry, I´m really sorry. I…" he babbled, handing her back the Prada bag that fell to the floor when he crashed her. And when he met her eyes, words got stuck on his dry throat. He had never seen a woman so heavenly perfect.

"It´s okay. Thanks for the help,…?"

"Kent" he smiled shaking the hand she was extending to him "Clark Kent"

"Wasn´t that _Bond, James Bond?_" she laughed.

"Yes, that´s him. But I´m Clark, beautiful. And you are…?"

"I am…" Diana smirked, knowing he had already fallen under her spell, but she was interrupted before she could give away her name when hearing someone shouting for help "I´m sorry, I have to run" she snapped, quickly disappearing.

Still struck by what he had just seen, he forced the image of the breath-taking beauty out of his mind. It wasn´t until then that he noticed how hard he actually hit her since he wasn´t paying attention, but she didn´t even blink, let aside stumble.

And finally he also heard it.

Someone was robbing a bank and they had a young woman and his little daughter hostage. Both scared to death.

Faster than a bullet he was onto his Superman attire and flying to the place. Only, that he was too late.

The five robbers were subdued, tied up all together and unconscious on the floor, the weapons were scattered next to them and everyone had gathered around to watch. He saw the woman they were holding shaking hands with another woman, and then she kneeled to get a hug from the petite girl.

Landing next to them, his eyes ran up and down the sultry brunette, her bright blue eyes and her long shinny black hair, falling even further down her skinny long legs when she stood and her heart-stopping figure. _And oh my God, her outfit. Satin tights in the old white, red and blue. _

She wasn´t wearing a thing despite de blue-red-golden bathing suit and the high heeled boots.

And the crown and bracelets, of course.

Like a beauty queen.

"Seems you´re late, handsome" she smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I…" he started, still eyeing her up and down and unable to make up a sentence.

Her smirk wider, she took two steps towards him and placed her finger under his chin, pulling it up

"Close your mouth. Is not attractive"

"She… is… wonder…" the little girl started when her mother picked her up, unable to complete the heroine´s name.

"Yes, darling. It´s wonder woman" the mother smiled.

And after those words, the dark haired goddess disappeared into the sky.

"Wonder woman" he repeated, flying away too.

**A/N: Okay, there´s my lame attempt of a start. Let me know if you want more and how do you want me to lead this…!**** Feedback is always most welcomed. I don´t know why, but ideas are flooding my head! :P**


	2. All The world is waiting for you

**Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot ****and keep me going.**

**Well, WW****/SM you asked, WW/SM you´re going to get :P But it´s gonna be a rocky road there… ^^**

**Enjoy and feel free to PM and send your suggestions or ideas.**** I already learnt that the best thing of writing fics is the awesome people you get to know :D**

**I´m deeply disappointed with this, but let me know what you think please.**

**Chapter II: All t****he world is waiting for you**

Superman was still distracted when he flew through Lois Lane´s window later that night. The woman was setting up the table when she noticed him watching her.

"Don´t do that, is freaky" she laughed.

"I´m sorry, I didn´t think I would scare you"

"You didn´t" she kissed him softly.

He responded, holding her close and sighed. For the first time, he was feeling a complete stranger around her. And he immediately knew that, if there was ever a feeling there, it had been buried deep.

"What´s wrong, darling?"

"It´s nothing, just a very long day. I´m fine"

"Okay, okay, then let me feed you something. Sit down"

"Thank you" he muttered, doing so "What are we having?"

"Croque-messieur. A French dish my mum taught me"

Superman soon lost interest in the food –before he could even say it sounded yummy- when he looked at her walk away in a silk red blouse with a plunged V neckline, a dark blue mini skirt and red high heeled shoes, with her hair loose past her shoulders and down her back. Everything, except the tiara. It all suited her well, very well indeed, but all he could think about –given the resemblance of the outfit- was mysterious Wonder Woman and when would he be seeing her again. But Lois was unaware of that until he spoke.

"Lois, you are a very skillful reporter. Can I ask you something?"

"What a silly question, of course you can"

"What do you know about Wonder Woman?"

Tensing up, she nearly lost grip of the dishes. Breathing deeply, Lois turned around.

"Wonder Woman? Why do you want to know about her?"

"I´m just curious" he shrugged.

"She is gorgeous" Lois replied, pretending to be nonchalant.

"Are you jealous, Lois?"

"Me? No. Why, oh, why would I ever have a reason to be jealous of Wonder Woman?"

"Don´t be ridiculous, I don´t even know her"

"But you very much want to, I bet. I knew there was something wrong. I knew"

"You´re making assumptions…"

"Then" she said on the verge of tears "Look into my eyes and tell me you don´t like her. Tell me you don´t want to meet her. Tell me you will never meet her. Is as simple as that"

"I can´t do that, Lois. I can´t"

"Oh my God" she broke down crying "You are already in love with her. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I knew you didn´t love me. I knew I wasn´t good enough"

Sighing, he went to her and hugged her.

"I´m sorry. I never said that and…"

"Don´t touch me"

"You are not being reasonable"

"You´re going after that whore and I´m not being reasonable? You are a jerk. Fuck off. Get out of here"

He took a step back trying to gather a coherent answer and surprised at the fact he was way more insulted because Lois called the black haired goddess a whore than because she called him a jerk -when in fact he did nothing-, or because of her swear words.

"That woman is going to regret the day she tore us apart"

"You better watch your mouth Lois because you´ve been anything but a fool tonight. Wonder Woman didn´t tore us apart, but it haves no sense going on when you´re acting like this"

"I told you to go away"

"Fine"

"You are…" she groaned upset.

"Leaving"

Shaking his head, he flew out of the room, completely astounded by her outburst. There hadn´t been an actual reason. But being also Clark Kent he knew full well Lois was obsessed with him. He knew she was completely and absolutely possessive. She saw a menace in the heroine and she couldn´t stand it. He guessed she would eventually calm down and think things through. But it was too late.

He didn´t have it planned, to leave her. He didn´t have an affair with Wonder Woman. It was true he didn´t even know her… and the fact he wanted to know her, too.

But he couldn´t change the way things turned out. _What a bright wonderful thing to do… asking about another heavenly gorgeous woman when we were having a date. You rock, Clark Kent._

After all, Lois was just a disgusted and indignant woman, she wasn´t really _dangerous_… was she?

**Two weeks later.**

Nervously watching his watch once more without actually checking on the time, Clark sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. Two weeks to get an interview with Diana Prince and yet he had been waiting a full hour to be ushered in.

He was alone. He had nothing to do but wait. And he started to think. He certainly didn´t like it.

He wished he had never asked about Wonder Woman. He wished he had never met her. He was Superman, but the woman was out of his reach. He was very well and fine with Lois, how did the heroine found a gash to make her way into his mind? Just like a quick clean cut of a blade…

_That´s simple. You´re not fooling anyone. You and Lois weren´t fin__e. She tricked you into her side and you felt comfortable there… until now. Until you find yourself not knowing what to do._

Clark sighed again. He was astounded of the times he could do it in just sixty minutes. He was terribly troubled and he couldn´t focus. He really didn´t know what to do about Lois. Talk to her again? Ignore her? He felt like a traitor, but he couldn´t force his heart when it wasn´t with her. Lois was a good woman and she deserved someone who could bring her what he never would: security, a home. She wouldn´t speak to him since the incident and... he didn´t know if he had a right to ask her to do so. Even if it was only to apologize and let her know he wished, he wanted, the best for her. And that wasn´t him, it was never him. Because in fact, Lois was right. He wasn´t in love with Wonder Woman, since he had only saw her once, but it would be silly not to admit he was completely infatuated by her. Two weeks had gone by and he couldn´t get the beautiful heroine out of his mind. Someone who was his equal. _What a mess. _He sighed.

"My, my, Mister Bond-Kent" he heard a familiar voice call "Who would tell I would get to see you again so soon?"

_How does she know__ my name?_ He thought. _I only told the Daily Planet was sending someone. I never said who. She probably should have been expecting a woman._

His doubts vanished when he looked up and his mouth fell open. Clark was facing the very same woman he crashed onto two weeks ago, just before he met Wonder Woman. But this time, she was wearing a black skirt, withe shirt and killing high stilettos. Diana was the mesmerizing picture of a mermaid.

_Two week__s to gather the information and I didn´t get a single picture of the woman. How clever of me. I´ve definitely been very distracted and didn´t do my job right._

"Good morning Miss Prince" he stood up and shook her hand, getting immediately hooked by her gaze and lost into her eyes. He didn´t let it go until she removed it.

"Good morning. How can I help you?"

"I just have a few questions. For the article we´re publishing about you"

"Come in" she smiled, opening the door wider and closing it after him "I´m sorry for making you wait"

Sitting behind her desk, she invited him to sit down too.

"It´s okay. Thank you for your time."

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No, I´m fine. Thanks"

She picked up the phone.

"Sure?"

"Yes"

"Kendra, can you get me a cup of coffee, please? Strong. A spoon of cream. Two spoons of sugar..."

She hung up.

"Okay, I´m listening"

Clark was taken aback by the sight of the pretty CEO, posing behind her desk under the sunlight floating in through the window, and having troubles to put his ideas together. Before he could utter a word, her blackberry sprung to life over the table and in the lightened screen he saw a picture of Diana Prince hugging another man. And the pang of jealousy he felt out of the blue had no explanation at all.

"My… condolences on the dead of your fiancé"

She frowned, obviously disgusted at his words.

"Is that why you´re here? To talk about Steven?" she took the call "Yes, Harrison" she listened for a while, her expression becoming somber until she hissed "That you have blown what?... Don´t do a thing until I call again"

The low tone she used was definitely commanding. He certainly wouldn´t like to be under her claws as an employee. But the woman she was, that… was delightfully challenging.

"I have to go" she said coldly, hanging up, upset at the question and the call.

"Miss Prince, I assure you..."

With ruthless efficiency she stood up and grabbed her Gucci bag.

"There has been an accident in one of my major buildings in Gotham City. I have to leave" Diana said in a low voice cleaning a tear from her cheek, uprooted by the mention of her lost love "As you must know, I have told every journalist I wouldn´t be talking about Captain Trevor or Wonder Woman´s implication in his dead. And I won´t yet. I don´t want to. If there´s something else you want to talk about, you´re welcome to come back tomorrow morning"

Saying this, she rushed away, his gaze following her.

_Don´t be__ such a dumb Clark. You still have an issue with Lois… don´t you? You can´t be having a crush in not one but two other women. Two. You maroon._

"And yet I do" he sighed, fixing his gaze on the chair Diana Prince just left empty. Two words with the woman and he already knew she was someone no one would want to mess up with.

_Wait. Did she just said Wonder Woman´s implication on her fiancé´s dead? I should have researched that one better. __And where is she heading? A car ride to Gotham City will take at least an hour. I´m sure they can´t spare that much time. They need Superman´s help._

"Want me to help you out, Mr. Kent?" A blond woman asked, placing Diana´s cup of coffee over the desk and staring at him up and down appreciatively.

"No, thanks" he stood up, fully conscious of the silly image he must have painted sitting there and lost in his thoughts. About this woman´s boss "I know the way out"

"Oh" she said disappointed "Will you be coming back?"

"Tomorrow morning. Miss Prince still owes me that interview"

"I´m sure she´ll be glad to answer your questions tomorrow. Would you like to have a tour around?"

"No, thanks. I´m sure she can arrange that tomorrow. Actually, I have somewhere else to be now. Good bye, Kendra"

With those words he rushed away too. What he didn´t know was that Superman and Wonder Woman where heading to the same spot and they were about to meet once more.

"Somewhere else? Wasn´t he here for the interview and the tour?" The girl whispered confused.

Before Wonder Woman landed over Themyscira Chemicals´s burning up building, she noticed the strange bat sign shinning over Gotham City´s clouded sky. She knew she definitely hadn't been visiting the place as often as she should have. And she took upon herself to do so now on.

Her factories, since the moment they were hers, never had those kind of accidents out of the blue. Something was really wrong, and she was determined to find out what.

Diana kicked a window to make her way in and a wave of heat hit her fully on the face as the crystal pieces rained in, shattered by her powerful heel. Coughing, the amazon jumped into the boiling oven. Her first thought was to rescue all the workmen. Then she could find out what was going on.

Wonder Woman had rescued three of them when she noticed another blue and red blur going from side to side and helping her with the task. She didn´t know who it was. She hadn´t given a second thought to the man in the blue tights and the cape she saw in Metropolis –even when she had to admit he was terribly handsome, her heart was still set somewhere else-. But she was indeed grateful. The place wouldn´t stand in one piece for too long.

And then, someone hit her from behind with something cold and hard, making her turn around immediately.

She found a tall muscly man aiming a gun at her.

"I´m actually a fan of yours, and I know you´re good, but there´s nothing you can do to get yourself out of this. You´re doomed"

In a matter of seconds, he emptied a gun on her, but Diana´s bracelets were even faster rejecting them all at incredible speed.

"Is that all you´ve got? It actually tickled"

"No, actually, young lady, that was just the beginning" someone said and laughed. The sound of that laughter made Diana tremble to the bones. Only someone deeply perverted and with a very twisted mind could laugh like that. So sharp… and cold. Turning around, she discovered a man with his face painted in withe an a scar along it from the edge of his lips to his cheekbones, all stained in red. He was wearing a purple suit and holding a knife. Indeed, a mad man. A very dangerous crazy twisted man. Seeing him run his tongue over his lips to moisture them sent goose bumps down her spine. The man was creepy, alright. But she could deal with that.

Superman pushed him and placed himself between the Joker and Wonder Woman.

"Oh, oh, oh, superhero guy wants to protect his bunny" he said, with a maniac loud laugh again.

"It´s Superman" "It´s Wonder Woman" they both said at the same time.

"Stay aside beautiful, let me deal with this"

"I can deal with my own disasters" she smirked playfully, standing next to him "This is a battlefield, not a bedroom where you flirt... stud"

The Joker moistened his lips for the tenth time and ordered the men that were now surrounding the heroes.

"Kill them"

Bullets and knifes cascaded over them and both heroes fought easily to repel them. They were way outnumbered, but bullets wouldn´t harm any of them. One by one, they went knocking the Joker´s heralds down.

Sliding her right foot to the side, Diana popped down falling over her left knee to stop yet another pair of bullets with her bracelets. When she saw it, she understood it had been all a set up. The crazy clown -who´s name she still ignored- approached Superman from behind with a green knife. Something shiny, and odd. As he went approaching, Superman was getting more dizzy and his movements more weak.

Grabbing her tiara, she threw it to him and it hit the villain's hand, making the knife fall to the floor and away from her enemy.

She quickly rolled to it, stopping more bullets cold on her way and pulling another man down with a kick. Wonder Woman didn´t kill, and she stood to her principles. She grabbed the weapon, quickly sliding it into her right boot and found her tiara, replacing it on her head.

By that moment, all the men were defeated and Superman laid down unconscious.

"It seems it´s only you and me now"

And then, she felt it. The Joker wrapped two arms strongly around her, pressing her throat tightly and cutting the air out of her lungs, which made her too weak to react and set herself free.

"Why so serious?" he asked, getting another knife into her mouth "Do you want to know how I got these scars?"

She grimaced, fighting for her limbs to react.

"Well. I had a wife. She was a cutie. But she had a car accident and hit her head hard. When she woke up, she wasn´t the same woman. She wouldn´t remember anything. The first time she saw me at the hospital she asked me… why… was… I… so… serious. She attacked me, I didn´t want to hurt her. So when I slipped, falling to the floor, she jumped on me and did…"

Wonder Woman kicked him fiercely between his legs before he uttered his next words, causing a scream of pain from him and his arms to release her.

"That wasn´t nice bunny" he muttered as she breathed in mouthfuls of air in despair "I was just trying to get my knife. You took something mine and I want it back"

The Joker kicked the ground and that move made a blade unleash from his shoe. He kicked Diana´s leg under her knee and slid his foot down, causing her a deep cut along her calf.

Her scream of pain was soul-shattering. She immediately fell to floor with a loud thud, over a pool of her own blood.

When the villain took a step towards her, determined to kill her, one of the windows exploded before them and a black figure flew in, landing between them.

"Oh, Batman" the Joker laughed again delighted "Now we´re indeed all here"

N/A: So, so, so… That´s all for the time being. If you want more, click the green button below please ;) Hope it wasn´t that bad.

Hellacre13: Thanks for reviewing! I´m glad you liked it. And well, then I hope you´ll like next chapter even more than this one (If you hate Steven, lol). And yes, indeed she has gotten more confident, lol. The rolling eyes thing made me laugh. Thanks! And yay for LC :)

Melympe: Thanks for reviewing too! I´m happy you liked and found the reaction perfect! In fact it made me grin too when I pictured it so I wrote it! Lol And well, here you already know what happened with Steve :P I´ll think about getting a beta, thanks!

Robenson: Thanks for reviewing. Note taken :)

AClover: Thanks for reviewing! And yay cause you loved it. Yes they are cute ^^ And oohhh yes he´s infatuated, haha. And if you want help with your spanish, I´m here ;)

"As a wise old friend of mine told me once, princess: Some men just want to watch the world burn"


End file.
